¿ que pasó cuando se fueron?
by blackie-girls
Summary: que pasó en los momentos que no nos muestra el libro? que les pasó a los personajes?un summary pesimo, espero que entres y te guste
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora de este maravilloso libro, susan hinton.(aunque me podría prestar a soda un rato..)_

_Hola! La historia que estoy tratando de escribir se me ocurrió cuando ayer, en uno de mis ratos libres, descubrí en que estaba la sección de este libro!. Supongo que esta sección no es de las mas visitadas, pero hay que escribir historias así se agranda!_

_Cada uno de los capítulos esta narrado por uno de los personajes, pero nunca por ponyboy ni johnny, ya que estoy contando de cuando ellos no estaban._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1: sodapop**

Con la fuerza que darry le pegó la bofetada, hizo que ponyboy se golpeara contra la pared

No puedo creer que darry le haya pegado a pony, no lo puedo creer.

Inmediatamente pony se levantó del suelo, porque se había caído, abrió la puerta y salio corriendo de casa, lo mas rápido que pudo.

ponyboy… ponyboy! - le gritó darry inmediatamente, tratando de llamarlo.

Yo estaba seguro de que pony no lo había escuchado

Darry salio al jardín y yo lo seguí, pero ponyboy ya había desaparecido al doblar la esquina.

Mi hermano mayor intentó de seguirlo, pero yo lo detuve enseguida.

dejalo, o vas a empeorar las cosas – le dije. Me había enojado que hubiera hecho eso. Ponyboy es mi hermano menor, mi protegido.

Volví a entrar a casa, y me estiré en el sillón, darle entró dos minutos después y se fue directo a la cocina, a tomar un vaso de agua.

no se porque lo golpeé - me dijo desde la cocina

yo tampoco sé – le contesté de mala manera desde el sillón – pero la verdad es que te pasaste…. – pero dejé de hablar, estaba aburrido de hablar.

si ya se. Es que no me puedo contener, cuando viene con esas excusas, sus me olvidé, no me di cuenta…. – mierda! Va a volver? No sodapop? –se dio cuenta de lo grave del asunto

eso espero. Y también espero que no le pase nada, porque tengo un mal presentimiento. – le dije lentamente, pero con preocupación

Nos quedamos un par de minutos sin hablar, cada uno metido en su cabeza

me parece que me voy a ir a dormir, ya es tarde

está bien – me contestó – pero si en un rato no vuelve lo voy a ir a buscar – darry estaba muy preocupado, y milagrosamente, arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Darle nunca se arrepiente de lo que dice o hace.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, y me parecía que estaba rara sin pony. Normalmente los sábados no estamos acostados a esta hora, pero hoy es un sábado diferente.

La cabeza me empezó a maquinar sin que yo quisiera, estuve pensando que podía pasar si no encontrábamos a pony, si no volvía…… hasta que dormí.

Me desperté a la mitad de la noche con le ruido de un portazo ¿habría vuelto pony? Ojalá, pensé. Espere unos segundos para ver si escuchaba pasos, pero no, nada. me levanté de mi cama y me mire la hora, eran las cuatro y media de sábado. Cuando Salí de mi habitación toda la casa estaba a oscuras, la revisé toda, y pony no había venido, pero darry había salido a buscarlo sin avisarme

La verdad es que estoy muerto de miedo, asustadísimo. Espero que vuelvo en seguida. En ese momento pony no era la única persona que se había ido que tenia en la cabeza.

Volví a mi cama y estuve dando vueltas un montón de tiempo, no se cuanto, sin poder dormirme. Me volvi a despertar unas horas mas tarde,y vi que darry estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para los dos

veo que no lo encontraste, eh? – le dije con tristeza – aunque me podrías haber avisado, no se que te costaba.

Para que te iba a despertar? Si recorrí casi toda la cuidad y ni lo encontré. Llamé a las casas de two bit y a steve y me dijeron que no saben nada peroran a venir a casa ahora, y a johnny no lo encontré en el parque, aunque supongo que tampoco iba a estar en su casa. Y el numero de la casa de back cerril no lo tengo, asi que dallas tampoco sabe nada.

Que raro – dije irónicamente. Ellos no están nunca en sus casas.

Desayunamos en silencio, cada uno estaba metido en su cabeza y en sus pensamientos. Darry tenia cara de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche, y yo, bueno, no había dormido demasiado bien que digamos.

Un nuevo portazo me sacó de mis pensamientos, y antes de que me diera cuenta, steve y two-bit estaban en la cocina.

no averiguaron nada ustedes? – pregunté nerviosamente. Seguía teniendo una sensación rara.

No – me contestó steve mientras se sentaba al lado mío - están bien? Estás bien? – preguntó mirándome a mi directamente.

Ninguno de los dos contestó, y creo que no hizo falta hablar para que sepa la respuesta. En la cocina se hizo un silencio nervioso y tenso.

yo no encontré a johnny en el solar ni en el parque, y dallas no está omo siempre.

nadie sabe el numero de back merril?- dijo de repente mi hermano mayor. Pero los tres sacudimos la cabeza.

No aguantaba mas estar en la casa, tenia que salir o iba a explotar. Me levante de la silla y me fui a cambiar a mi habitación. Faltaban un par de horas para que entrara a trabajar, asi que aproveche para salir a despejarme un poco. Aunque no me sirvio de nada, en realidad me puse peor.

No quise que nadie me acompañara, ni siquiera steve. El es mi mejor amigo, pero la verdad es que quiero estar solo. Los chicos se quedaron en casa haciendo nada.

Los demas se iban a ir, pero vieron que darry estaba que se caminaba por ,las paredes de los nervios, asi que se quedaron a tranquilizarlo un poco. Darry estaba súper arrepentido, y yo pense en ese momento que si le pasaba algo a pony iba a estar parte de su culpa. Estuvo por llamar a la policia, pero no llamó por miedo a que nos llevaran a un orfanato.

Yo no llegué muy lejos con mis pasos, fui hasta el parque y di una vuelta. Habia un quiosco de revistas en una esquina, y compré el diario del dia después de ver esa noticia tremenda.

_Chico de alta clase asesinado en la madrugada del domingo_

_Robert sheldon, de dieciocho años fue asesinado anoche, en el parque._

Me quedé en shock. Pobre chico, pensé. Pero todavía no sabia que el era el que habia tratado de matar a pony. Segui leyendo.

_Un amigo de este chico, que fue el que aviso a la policia declara: "eran dos chicos. Era uno de piel bronceada, que tenia una navaja, el fue el que lo acuchilló. El otro era uno rubio, que tenia una camiseta sin mangas, lo acompañaba. Creo que tendrían unos 14 años".__Actualmente no se sabe donde estan, aunque se sabe que estan fugados._

era una noticia corta pero al final de la noticia habia una una foto de johnny y , muy a mi pesar, otra de pony.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, no puedo creer que hayan matado alguien, no puedo creer que johnny matase a ese chico…corri hasta casa, corri lo mas que pude y entré dando un portazo. Ellos seguian sentados en la cocina hablando.

que te pasa soda? – me preguntó darry al ver que tenia los ojos llorosos – te pasó algo?

Le puse el diario arriba de la mesa y el leyó la noticia leyó en voz alta

- no me puedo creer esto – comentó two bit desesperado- tiene que ser mentira… . siguieron hablando, pero yo no escuchaba, mi mente estaba en otro

lugar, pensando sobre que habia pasado

* * *

bueno, este capitulo esta terminado . espero recibir algun review, por favor. Digan si les gustó o no, si esta interesante, si es una a, ok? 

Besos y espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de vuelta! Después de cierto (bastante, en realidad) tiempo sin actualizar, acá les traigo un capítulo nuevo, que me costó muchísimo escribir pero me encantó como quedó. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews recibidos y espero ansiosa sus críticas y comentarios, que son realmente importantes como apoyo para continuar escribiendo.

¡Espero que les guste!

CAPITULO 3:Sensaciones

La despertó el ruido de una bocina desde la calle. Intentó ver la hora, pero la completa oscuridad de la habitación no se lo permitió. Caminó perdiendo el equilibrio desde su cama hasta la ventana. No tenía frío, pero notaba el ambiente fresco, como si el verano se hubiera ido. La ciudad la recibió con un día lluvioso, con gente que iba de un lado para el otro bajo sus paraguas de colores. Los coches hacían sonar sus bocinas, reclamando el paso.

Lily se acercó a su espejo y se miró en él. Se recogió el despeinado cabello y se lavó la cara en el baño. La noche anterior, al ver a Sirius, había prometido que iría a visitarlos el día siguiente. Ella no sabía a que hora tenía que ir ni que ponerse, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no quería ir. Deseaba con todas la fuerza que Black volviera a su casa a decirle que no tenía que ir ni verlos de nuevo, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

James, por su parte, se despertó agobiado y triste esa mañana. La cabeza se le llenó de pensamientos y recuerdos felices que, por muy raro que suene, lo ponían triste. Miró el diluvio caer desde la ventana de su habitación, desde ahí no veía la casa de su nueva vecina de enfrente. Lo pensaba y le parecía una broma, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? no lo entendía.

- ¡Buenos días! Menos mal que era yo el dormilón, James - Sirius irrumpió en la habitación todavía en pijama, con la cabellera despeinada, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara . -¿Estás contento, James?

-¿Por qué tendría que estar contento?

- AY, James, quizás porque vas a volver a ver a Lily...

- Yo no quiero volver a verla - Sirius se quedó con cara sorprendida, y pasó a ocupar un lugar al lado de su amigo en la ventana. James lo miró por un segundo con el semblante serio, y luego volvió al vista a la calle. - No me va a hacer bien volver a verla,¿te das cuenta?.

-Ya paso muchísimo tiempo, vas a ver que vas a estar muy contento cuando venga, está linda, está más... - Sirius hizo un movimiento exagerado con las manos, pero que James entendió y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Más...? - comentó con tono cómplice, a lo que Sirius contestó con un "ajá". - No me importa, no quiero verla, no quiero que venga.

- Nunca se sabe, quizás con el tiempo vuelven a llevarse bien y hasta vuelven a estar juntos...

- Ella me dejó y yo la pasé muy mal. No vamos a volver, todavía menos cuando llevamos más de un año y medio sin vernos.

- Está bien, como quieras James. Cambio de tema - anunció cambiando el tono de voz a uno más alegre - llegó carta.

-¿carta?

- Si, del mismísimo señor Lupin.

- ¡Ah! ¿y qué dice el señor Lupin? - contestó James volviendo a meterse en su cama. Sirius lo miró con una cara que le pedía que se levantara, pero James no le hizo caso alguno.

- Nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad - dijo pausado, releyendo la carta que tenía en la mano - dice que está bien, ya sabes, por lo de la luna, que hace mucho que no ve a Peter, que lo echaron de su trabajo muggle, y que se muda con nosotros un día de estos.

- ¿ Que se muda con nosotros un día de estos? ¿Cuánta gente piensa mudarse a mi casa?

La llamada del timbre la sorprendió sin vestir, y aún sin peinar. Creyó que Black sería la única persona que la visitaría ese día, por el simple hecho de que no conocía a nadie más. Emocionada, pensando que le pediría que no fuera a la casa, se apuró a abrir la puerta sin mirar siquiera quien llamaba a ella. Y se sorprendió al ver que quien la visitaba no era Sirius Black, si no un chico pelirrojo realmente alto.

- hola Lily - saludó Brandon, mirándola divertido al darse cuenta de que estaba en pijama. Ella no hizo más que soltar una risa nerviosa y ponerse roja.

-Ah,eh... buenos días Brandon - ¿cómo estás? - preguntó desviando el tema de su vestimenta.

- Sorprendido por la bienvenida - contestó él soltando una gran sonrisa. - Venía a invitarte a dar una vuelta o algo, ya sabes, para que conozcas el barrio y todo eso, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que está lloviendo mucho.

Él era un chico confiado, un poco presumido, pero divertido y centrado. Podría llegar a compararse con James Potter, y Lily se dio cuenta de esa actitud apenas verlo.

Lily miró por la ventana y comprobó que era cierto, y que seguía diluviando. Pensó en inventar una excusa para echarlo de su casa, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a abandonar su causa.

- Si me das diez minutos me cambio y tomamos un café y charlamos - propuso ella, provocando una sonrisa en la cara del hombre.

- A mí me gustas así - dijo él sin dudar, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón - Yo no tengo problema. - pero Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lily, decidió irse y volver en un rato.

0Oo0o0O0OOOOOO0oOOOO0OOoooOO00OOOOOoOO

Sirius estaba sentado en la cocina, con los pies en la mesa y leyendo muy concentrado el diario que le había robado al vecino del piso de arriba.

- ¿a quién se lo robaste? - preguntó James al entrar en la cocina.

- Al del cuarto "B" - contestó Sirius al instante, sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

-¿cuarto "B"? - repitió pensando - Ah, está bien, no lo soporto.

James se sentó enfrente de su amigo y se quedó pensando. Al instante Black preguntó en que pensaba, y dejó la lectura aparte.

- Pensaba en que cambié de idea. Sí quiero que venga, porque después de todo ella es la que tendría que estar mal, no yo, ¿no Sirius?

- ehhh... - balbuceó su amigo, desconcertado por haberse visto interrumpido - Supongo que sí, no sé en realidad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Con qué James? - preguntó unos segundos más tarde, sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo.

-Cuando venga Lily, ahora prestame un poco de atención. Yo no sé de que hablar con ella. ¿ a qué hora viene ademas?.

- No sé, hablarás de lo que surja. Después la voy a buscar a la hora que quieras, ella si pudiera no vendría.

- ¿De veradad? ¿Te dijo eso cuando la viste?

- No, pero parecía que no le gustaba mucho verme. - contestó sonriente.

0Oo0o0O0OOOOOO0oOOOO0OOoooOO00OOOOOoOO

Pasados casi veinte minutos de su anterior intento, Brandon volvió a golpear la puerta de su vecina, y esta vez la encontró vestida y bien peinada.

- Hola de nuevo - saludó él mientras ella lo invitaba a pasar. - ¿cómo acomodaste esto tan rápido? - comentó él al ver la casa en perfecto orden.

-Fue por arte de magia - rió ella, y él la acompañó.

Él era realmente alto. Lily, después de charlar un rato, cambió de opinión sobre él. Ya no lo veía como James, le había caído bien al instante. Le gustaba su forma de hablar y su acento irlandés.

- ¿Hace mucho que viniste de Irlanda? - preguntó ella interesada, mientras se servía un té bien caliente y a él un café.

Estaban acomodados en la cocina, en la que había una isla con banquetas amarillo claro. AL lado estaba la mesa de vidrio, que recibía la brillante luz del mediodía. Las paredes tenían azulejos también amarillos claro, que hacían una buena combinación con los muebles de madera claros.

- Me parece que hace cinco años - pensó él frunciendo el ceño - no sabría decirte. - se rió de su poca memoria y le dio un trago a su café - ¡que caliente! - exclamó al quemarse la boca. Lily lo único que hizo fue reírse, y aunque pensó que eso a él iba a molestarle, Brandon no tuvo problema.

- ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo? - preguntó él de repente poniéndose serio, a lo que Lily respondió con una negativa. él le comentó que podía llegar a conseguirle algo por un amigo suyo, y ella se lo agradeció.

Charlaron durante un largo rato, mientras que la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. De repente el timbre sonó, y Lily bajó de la nube. Seguro era Black, o peor, Potter, que venía a buscarla.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta despacio. Pero la persona que la esperaba del otro lado no era ninguno de los dos muchachos, sino una de sus mejores amigas: Caroline Williams.

- ¡Lily! - gritó ella a la vez que se abalanzaba para abrazarla con alegría - Ay, ¿cómo estás Lily?

Caroline estaba distinta de como lo estaba la última vez que se habían visto. Ahora tenía el pelo más corto, por los hombros, y estaba más delgada, pero sus ojos marrones desprendían la misma alegría, y su sonrisa seguía igual de grande.

- Me encantó como dejaste este lugar - comentó cerrando la puerta y acercándose a uno de los sillones. - Estoy cansada. - soltó a la vez que se desplomaba en el sillón. - Me hubiera apare... - empezó a decir, pero Lily la calló y señaló la cocina - ¿Tenemos visitas? - preguntó el voz baja. Se levantó y se encaminó en la dirección que le había mostrado su amiga.

Se encontró a Brandon fingiendo mirar por la ventana, ya que en realidad intentaba escuchar lo que habían hablado las dos amigas. Caroline volvió al lado de su amiga.

-¿Quién es ese? - preguntó interesada.

- Nuestro vecino - explicó Lily con una sonrisa - Es muy simpático - agregó.

-¿nuestro vecino? - repitió, y se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina, esta vez con intención de saludarlo. Él había vuelto a sentarse y miraba concentrado la taza vacía que tenía entre sus manos.

- Hola - saludó - Yo soy Caroline - le explicó dándole la mano - soy la amiga de Lily, la que va a vivir con ella.- Brandon le mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Si, Lily me contó que una muy buena amiga iba a vivir con ella - dijo él, mostrándose lo más simpático que pudo - Yo soy Brandon Catherwood, tu vecino - se volvió a presentar él. A Carol le cayó bien.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Lily le ofreció algo para tomar a Carol, volvió a abrazarla, contenta. Llevaban muchísimo tiempo sin verse, se habían extrañado mucho.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya se habían contado muchas cosas, se escuchó en el salón un fuerte golpe, seguido de una pequeña queja de dolor. Lily, asustada, se apuró a dirigirse a la sala de estar. Su amiga y el vecino la siguieron. Se sorprendió al ver que un muchacho de pelo negro estaba allí, pero se dio cuenta que ese muchacho no era otro que Sirius Black. Se había sentado en el sillón, presa del dolor que había invadido su pierna al aparecerse en el mismo lugar donde Caroline había depositado su equipaje.

- ¿Cómo entraste? - saltó Brandon adelantándose, creyendo que tendría que defenderlas de un ladrón.

- La verdad es que bastante fácil... - empezó a explicar Black, pero Lily le cortó el discurso.

- Es un amigo, no te preocupes - lo tranquilizó ella - tiene la llave - el mago le siguió el juego.

- Claro - siguió Sirius, con aires de superioridad, pero antes de seguir hablando se dio cuenta de la otra persona que estaba con ellos en el salón - ¿Caroline Williams? - preguntó asombrado. No esperó a recibir ninguna respuesta, y se lanzó a abrazar a la que había sido compañera suya durante siete años tal como había abrazado a Lily la noche anterior. - ¡No te reconocí! - dijo emocionado al separarse de ella.

Caroline se quedó bastante asombrada, pero contenta de verlo. Brandon, quién creía merecer que alguien le dijera quien era esa hombre, esperaba la explicación.

- Ah - dijo Lily de repente - él es Sirius Black, fue compañero nuestro en el colegio - le explicó - y él - dijo señalando al pelirrojo - es Brandon, nuestro vecino.

Sirius lo miró con desconfianza. Intentó contenerse de hacer un chiste, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Venía a buscarte, Lily, pero veo que hay reunión de pelirrojos - Sirius se rio ampliamente, como de costumbre, cosa que le cayó mal a Brandon - ¿Vuelvo más tarde? - preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No - lo interrumpió Brandon - yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer... - tras mirar mal a Sirius, se despidió de sus nuevas vecinas. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Lily se dirigió a black con una mirada asesina.

-¿ No se te ocurrió la idea, Black, de que puede haber gente que no te puede ver a parecer?

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a haber gente en tu casa? - se defendió Sirius, a la vez que le dirigía miradas cómplices a Caroline - ¡Veo que no se te pasó el carácter ese de buena prefecta, eh! - bromeó él.

- Es que no tendrías que haberte aparecido, es así de simple...

- Vamos Lily, es mucho más rápido que venir caminando... no quiero que me discutas ahora - cortó él. -¿Vamos? - propuso.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Caroline, quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras los dos discutían.

- A mi casa - explicó él enseñándole su sonrisa y señalando por la ventana al edificio de enfrente.

Por no llevarle la contraria a Lily, Sirius las guió y salieron caminando a la calle, lo que fue una mala idea ya que la lluvia caía sin dar tregua.

Lily estaba nerviosa, y Caroline no entendía esos nervios ya que nadie le había contado que a quien iban a encontrar en esa casa era James Potter. Ya tenía bastante bien dibujado en la mente como iba a reaccionar, o como ella creía que iba a comportarse, James al verla.

Sirius giró la llave, ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Se encontraron, al entrar, con un salón de paredes blancas y bonitos cuadros, pero en el que no había nadie.

- Ya llegamos - exclamó Sirius dejando las llaves sobre una pequeña mesita - Siéntense, chicas - dijo ofreciéndoles los sillones.

- ¿A quién le avisas que llegamos, Sirius? - preguntó Carol buscando una mirada de Lily, a la vez que se sentaba delicadamente en el apoyabrazos.

- A James - dijo mirando hacía la cocina, buscando a su amigo - ¡JAMES! - gritó

- Tranquilo, tranquilo... - habló James, saliendo de su habitación. Se paró al lado de su amigo, con una sonrisa amplia y tranquila, y miró a las dos chicas con las que había compartido tantos años.

Lily lo vio como no lo había visto nunca. Lo vio a él tranquilo, mirándola con ojos serenos, sin reproches. Y pensó en ella, tan nerviosa y asustada por lo que sería su reacción al verlo. Se acercó a él para saludarlo, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, a esos bonitos ojos marrones. Se impregnó de su olor cuando él la abrazó fuerte y le preguntó al oído como estaba. Le dijo, como lo había dicho muchas veces, que estaba realmente linda. Ella no hizo más que sonreir, no esperaba eso.

Caroline los miraba contenta, con una sonrisa sincera en la cara. Estaba realmente asombrada por el comportamiento de James.

-¡Carol! - exclamó al soltar a Lily, quien se quedó conmovida. ¿Lo hubiera tratado así ella si las cosas hubieran sido al revés? No lo creía - ¿Cómo puede ser que yo no supiera que estabas con Lily? - dijo con tono jovial mientras la saludaba a ella también.

- Acabo de llegar - dijo haciendo una pausa para mirar a cada una de las personas presentes. Tenía la cara llena de alegría por el reencuentro - Es bueno verlos, a los dos.

Los chicos, al son de sus alegres carcajadas, les mostraron a Lily y Caroline su casa. James, a pesar de haberlo disimulado, había estado realmente nervioso minutos antes de que llegaran. Había logrado manejar los nervios, había logrado lo que quería.

Ya sentados en la cocina, los cuatros charlaban animadamente. Mientras Sirius rememoraba alguna que otra broma de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, Caroline se vio transportada a su último año en ese colegio, cuando todos ellos, ya dejadas de lado las diferencias que los habían llegado a enfrentar, disfrutaban diariamente de esas reuniones.

- Un día de estos - dijo James todavía con las últimas carcajadas que le provocó el recuerdo de una de las cuantas bromas a Snape - Va a venir Remus, a instalarse con nosotros. - Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, con la idea de que el aire fresco del día lluvioso lo ayudaría a parar las risas.

La tarde se les fue entre anécdotas y risas. Lily se sorprendió cuando, al mirar el reloj, eran casi las ocho de la noche. Habían pasado todo el día allí, cuando ella pensaba que no iba a poder estar con ellos más de veinte minutos. Caroline, cansada por el viaje, insinuó que ya podían irse a su casa, idea que fue muy bien acogida por su amiga. Creía que necesitaban hablar.

- Sirius, me olvidaba - dijo Lily cuando ya abandonaban la casa- no te aparezcas más en mi casa, por favor. O avisame si vas a hacerlo de todos modos. - Sirius asintió con una sonrisa, y cerró la puerta cuando ellas se alejaron.

Desde el salón Sirius escuchó un suave suspiro proveniente de la habitación. Se acercó, para encontrarse a su mejor amigo en la oscuridad, con la sola luz de un atardecer que entraba suavemente por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal rociado de gotitas de lluvia. Parecía que toda la alegría y entusiasmo que había tenido durando la tarde se le había desvanecido cuando se cerró la puerta.

James lo miró con ojos tristes y una media sonrisa cansada. Sirius, sorprendido por el estado de ánimo de su amigo, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que hablara. James se tomó su tiempo. Se revolvió el pelo de la nuca, como solía hacer por simple costumbre. Limpió con la mano la ventana empañada por su respiración,escribió su nombre. Sirius siguió esperando.

Se descalzó y se recogió el mojado cabello. En los pocos metros que habían caminado desde el edificio de enfrente, se habían empapado. El día se había transformado en una noche negra y tremendamente lluviosa. Un fuerte trueno iluminó la casa y sobresaltó a Caroline.

- ¿Lily? - llamó buscando a su amiga. La encontró en el baño secándose el pelo, con una actitud pensativa. - ¿y? - preguntó a la vez que otro trueno caía. Lily la miró con una expresión que preguntaba que quería que le dijera. Caroline preguntó que le había parecido, y Lily respondió que había sido raro. James la había tratado mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Lily se dejó seguir al salón, donde se recostó en uno de los sillones. Su amiga la acompañó.

- Estás triste - comentó Caroline - Antes no estabas triste, ¿qué pasó?

- No pasó nada. Es que... no lo entiendo - dijo Lily con un tono seco, realmente pensativo y triste. - ¿Por qué James me trata así?

-¿ Así como, Lily?

- Me trata bien, ¿no te das cuenta? - se sentó e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas incontenibles que habían invadido sus ojos.

- No tiene porque tratarte mal - dijo Carol, realmente sorprendida - Lo que pasó fue hace bastante tiempo, él parece que lo superó, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora las cosas son diferentes,¿qué esperabas, que te mirara con odio y no te hablara? vamos Lily, las dos lo conocemos, y sabemos que él no es así.

- Si, si es así - defendió con la respiración agitada - Yo tengo una terrible sensación de culpa, Carol. Yo lo lastimé mucho, yo no...¿te das cuenta? Él me quería, siempre me quiso...y yo cuando le di una oportunidad... es como si hubiera jugado con él, como si hubiera hecho lo que tanto le critiqué siempre... recién ahora me doy cuenta - se interrumpió porque la garganta se le hizo un nudo, y no pudo evitar llorar. Caroline abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero Lily la interrumpió. - Una vez - rememoró - creo que fue a finales de sexto, si , yo discutí con él, por alguna estupidez, como siempre, pero fue muy fuerte. Yo me quedé mal, él se quedó mal...

_La encontró con la espalda apoyada en la pared de algún pasillo desierto del colegio. Demasiado seria, preocupada. Remus Lupin, quién siempre había sido tanto amigo de Lily como de James, había decidido que tenía que meterse esa vez. Esa tarde James Potter había intentado, como tantas veces antes, conseguir que Lily Evans cediera y le dijera que si a su invitación. Pero Lily, quien estaba realmente cansada de el juego de Potter, empezó una discusión que los dejó mal a los dos. Potter se fue realmente disgustado, ella se sintió culpable de las cosas que le dijo._

_- Lily - la llamó Remus para sacarla de su ensimismamiento - Escuchame - le dijo tranquilo. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, él no se la devolvió._

_-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó seria._

_- Me crucé con James - fue lo único que necesitó decir para que ella volviera a su estado de asombroso mal humor._

_-¿Por qué te manda a hablar por él? - dijo ofendida - me tiene harta y aburrida,¿no se dio cuenta todavía ?_

_- James no me manda a mí, yo vengo porque quiero. ¿Sabes qué es lo que nunca le vi hacer a James? - cuestionó abriendo los ojos. Lily negó con la cabeza. - Llorar._

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?_

_- Creo que está bastante claro. Lily, yo soy tu amigo, pero también de él..._

_- Y desde antes... - comentó ella, interrumpiendo, con cierto desdén, desviando la mirada._

_- Si, desde antes. Yo lo que te quiero decir es que veas las cosas. James, después de que discutieran y se dijeran no sé que cosas, terminó llorando. ¿Y sabes por qué llora? - Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo lo intuía. - Por el simple echo de que te quiere y que lo rechazas todo el tiempo. - Lily lo interrumpió._

_- Él no me quiere, es el simple jueguito que tiene con todas las chicas del col..._

_- No - dijo seca y cortantemente Lupin - Estás equivocada, muy equivocada._

_- No vengas a decirme ahora que Potter no juega con la gente._

_- Por supuesto que no te voy a decir eso, es verdad que él juega, si, pero esto es diferente. Tendrías que abrir un poco los ojos._

_Lupin, sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Ella se quedó clavada en el mismo lugar, viéndolo alejarse lentamente. Cuando asimiló lo dicho por Remus, o creyó haber asimilado, corrió hasta alcanzarlo._

_- Remus, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - preguntó ahora mucho más clamada. Él afirmó con una sonrisa. - ¿Le pedirías perdón... de mi parte? - dijo pausada, seria. Remus abrió la boca para preguntar, pero ella le dio antes la respuesta - Ahora me siento mal... no creo que pueda decirle nada... - Remus asintió, le sonrió, y antes de irse le hizo una pequeña caricia en la cabeza._

Caroline la miró con una sonrisa de comprensión en los labios, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga que se ahogaba en un mar de lágrimas. Caroline intentó hablar de nuevo, pero Lily volvió a interrumpirla, para explicarle que a partir de esa charla con Lupin, aunque había pretendido que él no le había dicho nada, ella había intentado llevarse bien con James, lo que la había llevado a ser su amiga, y posteriormente y aunque por poco tiempo, su novia. Pero había sido sólo ese sentimiento de culpa ante lo injusta que había sido, no que lo quisiera de la forma que él la quería a ella.

- No te preocupes ahora por eso - dijo Carol para terminar la charla - Seguramente él te trata como le parece que tiene que hacerlo, y eso debe de ser porque, al fin y al cabo, te perdonó.

Finalmente, después de tanto hacer esperar a Sirius, James se sentó a su lado. Tenía un brillo especial en la mirada, la tristeza que tenía unos minutos atrás se había ido.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Estaba sorprendida - abrió la conversación James, con una sonrisa extraña en la cara - No esperaba que yo la tratara bien.

-Claro que me di cuenta, ¿eso te puso contento? - preguntó Sirius interesado. James lo miró con una cara de evidente satisfacción que no dejada lugar a dudas. - Por la cara que tenías recién pensé que estabas triste - comentó, a lo que James contestó con cara de desconcierto.

-¿Triste? ¡Claro que no! - dijo con una sonrisa - De hecho estoy muy contento porque fui capaz de mirarla , hablarle y dejarla así, sorprendida... estoy bastante satisfecho con su visita,creo que...

- Quiero suponer que no estás intentando hacerla sufrir, ¿no?

- Si quiero tengo derecho, ella me hizo sufrir a mi, siempre me obligó a resignarme a su rechazo y a tolerar que me dijera lo que se le daba la gana. No creo que pase nada por...

- ¡A ella no le hagas eso,James! Yo, cuando me dijiste que habías cambiado de idea, creía que ibas a intentar llevarte bien, no sé, recuperarla...

-¿Recuperarla? Si nunca fue mía, nunca me quiso - se defendió con rencor - Ella estuvo conmigo porque Remus habló por mi sin mi consentimiento con ella.y entonces se sintió culpable, no por otra cosa.

James cerró la boca de repente. Se mantuvo callado unos minutos, mientras pensaba bien que era lo que quería hacer.

- Yo no estoy intentando ninguna venganza, por eso quedate tranquilo. - dijo expresando cierto desconsuelo - la voy a tratar como si no hubiera pasado nada, eso no creo que le moleste - hizo una pausa - me voy a dormir - dijo despachando a Black de la habitación.

Cuando Lily había logrado calmarse y dejar de llorar, había dicho que se iba a dormir, dejando a Caroline sola en el salón y pensativa.A ella realmente le había gustado volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos, pero se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al ver a Sirius en el salón, golpeado por su propio equipaje.Se rió sola, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Sirius Black estaba del otro lado, el pijama y con el pelo largo revuelto, esperando a que lo dejaran entrar. Cuando Caroline le dijo que había sido mejor que no tocara timbre porque Lily dormía, él le contestó que lo había supuesto.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella analizando la cara y el comportamiento de él.

- Nada - contestó - vine a preguntarte una cosa... ¿cómo se quedó Lily después de verlo a James?

- Se quedó mal - dijo intentando no darle importancia. le dijo que se sentara, y él aceptó - Pero solo fue porque... se sorprendió, nada más. ¿y él?

- Está contento, de hecho. Supongo que se alegró al verla... - mintió al final, no tenía intención de contarle la charla que habían tenido y las cosas que le había dicho - No me dio tiempo a hablar mucho, se fue a dormir enseguida...

-Si, como Lily - se dio cuenta que él le ocultaba algo, y ella optó también por ocultarle la manera en la que había llorado su amiga.

Él se quedó callado y ella supuso que no tenía nada más que decir. Lo miró con ojos cargados de sueño, y él se levantó para irse.

- Nos vemos mañana - se despidió con una sonrisa - Que duermas bien - Caroline se despidió con la mano y él cerró la puerta suavemente al salir

¿Qué les pareció? Espero comentarios

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
